


Two sides of the same coin

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [30]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spying, Voyeurism, norio likes to spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norio gets an eyeful when he catches a glimpse of Yonekuni and Shirou together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of the same coin

Once upon a time, there lived a missing link named Tsuburaya Norio. One fateful day, after an argument with his boyfriend Madarame Kunimasa, Norio decided he needed the advice from his boyfriend’s brother and his partner. Stalking down the hall, grumbling to himself about Kunimasa’s morals and ideals, he approached the door. With it open a crack, he peeked in and got the shock of his life. His hand curled around the door jam to keep himself from sliding down. Eyes widened, he swallowed around the lump in his throat and flushed. He never thought he would have a chance to see something like this.

A blond head bowed and tiny shudders ran through his frame as hands crawled up his legs, a dark head bobbed between his spread legs. A hard suck against his sensitive flesh, the feel of sharp teeth scraping against the skin of his cock and his hand tightened in dark hair, jerking the head back. Hot breath against his wet cock as he looked down. ”Didn’t I tell you I didn’t want to feel your teeth?” A smirk as his blue narrowed at the look the wolf gave him. Rubbing his thumb against the heavyweight’s bottom lip, hissing when sharp teeth bit at his skin as his thumb pushed deeper into the canine’s hot mouth.

Gray eyes flashed, full of desire and want as Yonekuni pulled Shirou up onto the bed to kneel above his lap. ”Why don’t you tell me how you want it?” His fingers trailing down the wolf’s back, through the shirt before slipping down to rub along the seem of Shirou’s pants and through the clothing did Yonekuni rub harder, pressing against the hidden and covered hoe. He watched as the wolf turned his head, flushed with embarrassment only to hear him cry out when his hands slipped under the clothing of his pants and sank his fingers inside Shirou’s body.

Quick, harsh movements of his fingers left his lover unsatisfied, a whine from the wolf when he pulled his fingers away. Feeling the male pull away, half lidded eyes took in the action as the wolf pushed his pants down and off before stepping away from the clothing pile. Pushing Shirou onto the bed, on his back. Shoving his knees under the wolf’s hips and lifted him up. ”What happened this afternoon? You could barely keep your hands to yourself and now?” A slap to the side of the heavyweight’s thigh. ”Acting like you’re a virgin all over again. I know that’s not the truth at all,” another slap and a moan.

It stroked his ego to know a mere touch from him stroked the wolf’s fire hotter as his hand rubbed the reddened area of Shirou’s thigh. ”Hmm? You’re not going to answer me?” His fingers crept inwards and cupped the wolf’s hard flesh softly in his hand. His grip tightened, feeling a push as if Shirou was trying to force himself deeper into his hand. ”I’m not going to do any more until you tell me what’s going on and what you want,” his fingertips rubbing against the head, smearing the fluid that started to bead. He caught Shirou’s eyes as he brought his fingers to his lip and his tongue darted out, blue eyes taking in the dark flush.

A mumble, he barely heard it. ”What was that?” He asked, though he knew exactly what Shirou had said.

“You already know the reason,” Shirou admitted, back arching when lube covered fingers pushed inside. ”I already know the reason, but I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you admit that you want me to fuck you.” Pushing his fingers in deeper, eyes zeroing in as brushes of his fingers caused Shirou’s cock to jump and dribble more fluid. ”A simple brush of my fingers gets you like this,” a laugh as he purposely brushed his fingers against the spot that had the wolf arching his back with his knuckles whitening from the grip on the bed covers.

“Fuck me,” a whisper, hiding his face with shame. His free hand reached out, turning the wolf’s head towards him. ”There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. You know how I love to hear you talk dirty.” A grin. ”Especially when you tell me what you want me to do to you.” Pulling his fingers free of the clenching body, he quickly flipped the wolf onto his knees. ”Wouldn’t this be more fitting for you? To fuck you like this, just as you entered your mating season.”

Pulling Shirou up, the wolf’s back to his chest. Sliding his flesh against Shirou’s ass, the feel of Shirou’s pushing back against him, anxious to feel him push deep inside. A whisper into the wolf’s ear, watching him pull away and reach for the tube of lubrication. Taking what was handed to him, pushing Shirou’s chest to the bed. ”Keep your ass raised,” a husky laugh as he covered himself just a little lubrication. Bending over the male’s body as he slowly pushed inside, enjoying the moan and the way his lover’s body gripped him.

Sliding one arm around Shirou’s chest while his other turned Shirou’s head, stealing lips in a brief kiss. Eyes narrow as he withdrew his arm and shoved the wolf down and kept his hand in the middle of the wolf’s back. Ears shimmered on top of Shirou’s head, blue eyes slitted as his hand slid from the middle of the wolf’s back to the back of Shirou’s hair. Fingers grasped dark hair and hauled the wolf up, their souls calling and answering each other as he kissed Shirou, stealing his breath. Dropping his head on Shirou’s shoulder, his movement harsh and raw, didn’t see the narrowing of gray eyes at the door nor the glare the wolf shot the peeping tom.

The sudden covering of his eyes and as he was about to protest, Kunimasa dragged the lightweight away. ”You’re lucky that Yonekuni had him busy,” The nekomata warned his boyfriend. ”He would have thought you as a challenger for Yonekuni.” Wide eyes looked up. ”There’s a reason you never get between two madararui when one or both enter their mating season. Even if you’re a friend, you will be considered a threat and dealt with swiftly.” The jaguar explained, dragging his boyfriend away from the room, their fight forgotten as they entered his room.

He pushed back against Yonekuni’s brutal rhythm, loving the feeling of having his mate so deep. A look over his shoulder, catching the blond’s lips in a rough kiss as he begged for more.


End file.
